RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship/Host JD
Host JD In my experience Host JD (Formerly AoS Wannabe) has been a person who can both keep is cool & follow policy in the toughest of times. With over clan page edits, over 1750 total edits, and his well made bot (saving us a TON of time). Not to mention is speed and eagle eyes over vandalism, and forum topics alike. But his best attribute is his ability to both catch & counter vandalism. Which I've recently noticed is a "delayed art", at best. I think someone with this users dedication, strict use of policy, and ability could deal & use the ability to ban quite well. Even thou I don't mind doing the banning, it would be both a relief and and improvement to the work flow if this user had the abilities of an Administrator. It is for these reasons I have made this RfA for Host JD 04:36, July 31, 2011 (UTC), I accept this nomination for adminship. I have read the policies concerning administrators. I realise that this nomination may fail. If I do get community consensus, I promise not to abuse my tools because I realise that this is a serious offence. If the community finds that I have done so, my tools will be revoked, and in extreme cases I could be given a community ban. Signed, 01:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Questions for the nominee 1. What administrative work do you intend to take part in? My major focuses as a Sysop would be to continue my anti-vandalism work and use my new rights to keep the Wiki clean. For example, reverting vandalism, blocking vandals, protecting pages, deleting pages, and using my bot to edit large numbers of pages to keep the Wiki clean. 2. What are your best contributions to the RuneScape Clans Wiki, and why? I believe my best contributions have been in the areas of anti-vandalism, fixing clan pages, and engaging the community in useful debates. This is because I am one of the more active users on this Wiki, and I enjoy striking up a conversation with other users to help the Wiki as you can see from the multiple forums I have created and the number of vandals I have warned. 3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? Nothing has ever ended in a conflict, although some arguments have gotten heated, there is no residual stress or hatred that has proceeded. In my oppinion, if the policies don't define what we should do in a conflict, we should compromise as I have done numerous times in the past. Additional questions (asked by the community if necessary) Are we in need of an additional sysop right now? ' 19:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Before this article was written, the delay between sysop/b'crat edits was three days or more. Within these three day delays, there were multiple vandalism attempts on clan pages and other commonly visited pages. Assuming at least on of the vandals didn't heed the bright "Stop!" message on their talk page and continued to vandalize clan pages or other commonly visited pages, a block could not be issued until a sysop noticed this. The time for a sysop to notice this could span up to 3 days; so normal users must rollback or undo the vandals edits for up to 3 days. Of course this is a hypothetical situation, but the point I'm getting at is that we need more active sysops. 20:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Host JD Discussion '''Support-' mainly because even though I can keep up with your bot if I notice things I can't always be online. 19:34, August 1, 2011 (UTC) 'Support -' For sysop privileges for AoSBot. 23:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *How does this usually work? Do the admins/crats vote after hearing the community opinion, or do the bureaucrats decide after seeing opinions from everyone, or does all of the community vote on it together? [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'''Arnold Ogamon]] Talk __ UT 20:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) **Everyone in the community votes on it together and action is either taken or not taken once we get a consensus. 20:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) **And then the bureaucrats make the final decision based on what the community and the other administrators have said. 15:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ***Not quiet, it should generaly be done off of the community vote unless the vote is pure rubish (a guy who gets a ton of people on the wiki just to vote for him is an example. 16:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ***Rather, the bureaucrats act on the community consensus. 17:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC) As much as I would love to say yes to for all the reasons stated above, I just think that the wiki isn't busy enough. There is very little activity and with that, little vandalism that needs to be reverted. There are very few jobs that need sysop abilities that need doing. You already have rollback rights, there is no backlog of pages that need deleting and I personally haven't had to block in quite a while. We have two capable admins, who are active at least once a day to do any jobs (I know at least that I am on once a day in the afternoon). The wiki is becoming less and less active (I feel like I'm repeating myself from the recent RFR)... and yes there have been stages where we have had issues towards vandalism and those users, but the scenario you have depicted above hasn't happened for quite a long time - and even then we had Zerouh being active. If you would like to try and convince me to change my mind please go ahead. Thanks, 07:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) My two cents - 3 Days edit (Mabye), 3 Days watch... No, Bot useful yes, time for me to sleep... yes. You guys figure it out. 09:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : Personally, this RfA is less about me gaining sysop tools but rather for my bot. I use my bot to patrol a majority the pages on the Wiki at least once a week; of the 1,052 pages here my bot skips from 30-50 (5%) every scan. To be honest I wouldn't like to be a sysop if it were simply cosmetic, but a major reason for this RfA is so that my bot can fix protected pages in need to uni-coding, clearing red links, and removing/replacing categories. 12:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :*Would you give me a list of these pages, I'll unlock/fix them depending on the case. 16:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :*I agree with MinigameGod's opinion on this subject. We have three capable individuals with sysop responsibilities, a handful of individuals with rollback privileges, the Wiki is not active enough, and it wouldn't cause very much overall change. I am still active here and do check in at least once a day though I am too busy to edit or contribute very often if I do see anything I change it. Minigame and Excel do strong work here too and are fulfilling what needs to be done. I have not seen an increased amount of vandalism as of late and, as MinigameGod noted, I have not seen anyone necessary to block in quite some time. We want to try to have as few "support staff" as possible and because we do not need any others right now, that is my opinion. 15:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :**First, sysops do more than simply block vandals, that is the most basic duty of a sysop. Sysops move and delete files, edit the MediaWiki pages, move/merge pages, delete pages, and even restore deleted pages. One page in need of help is the Clan:THE ASSASSINS page, it needs to be moved to Clan:The Assassins and be merged with Clan:The assassins, even though there are three very active admins, no one has caught this and fixed it; I even talked to User:The Excel about it in-game. Also The Excel if you want a list of pages my bot can't fix, visit , there are 27 fully protected pages and more pages that are skipped becuase of blacklisted websites. It should be interesting to see how long it takes to unicode those pages and add Category:Template to the fully protected template pages without a bot. By the way, unicoding pages means translating pages to unicode format, which is the basic format for Wikipedia pages, this takes a good 5 minutes for a regular editor per page, but only takes a bot 10 to 20 seconds. I'm not trying to offend any of our hard-working sysops or active members of the community, I'm simply being blunt. Cheers, 19:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *I belive them to be multiple clans. I've cleaned it up thou. 20:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) **Thanks. 23:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :* From what I have read and understood, you want sysop tools for your bot. I'm not particularly good in this area, but there is a whole separate account that is used when it comes to bots. Having you as a sysop doesn't help your bot account at all? Also, are you capable of editing Media Wiki pages? From what I understand, Excel is the only one that has shown that he can edit these types of pages. Anyone is able to move pages and it is just a simple message away for myself, Excel or Zerouh to delete pages. If you were worried about "The Assassins" page(s) then you could've easily talked to myself, Excel or Zerouh to have them fixed. I've looked through the list of protected pages and the only fully protected pages are either important wiki (and wikia) files and templates or banned user's userpages and talkpages, which I don't believe need to be edited - and if you did need to edit and/or fix these pages you could've messaged an admin and we could've arranged to unprotect them or fix the pages ourselves. I also don't appreciate you bringing this up now, as a reason for yourself to be sysoped, if you had already previously been aware of the issue beforehand. Basically, you (and your bot) are able to edit 99% of the pages on this wiki, and all the other arguments you have presented above I have been able to give simple answers in reply to fix them. If you have any further comments feel free to post. Thanks, 07:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :** As I stated, I've talked to The Excel in game about fixing protected pages and clan pages such as The Assassins, nothing has been done until this RfA was started (= P). Also, simply because a normal user can't edit MediaWiki doesn't mean he/she doesn't know how to, that is very shallow-minded. As for me bringing up the protection levels now, this isn't the first time, I brought this issue up almost 10 months ago on Zerouh's talk page. Lastly MinigameGod, appreciation isn't what I'm shooting for, I'm shooting for extra tools. Thanks, 13:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Support '- I have no reson to oppose. 12:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) '''100% Support!-' Host JD has proven to be a very valuable member to this wiki and I see no problem with there being more administrators to this wiki or any wiki for that matter. 17:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :*Could we perhaps add some order to this page (please use below my post for '''final decisions only) and get a formal response from MinigameGod as a "yes" or "no"? It would make my job and my decision much easier thank you. Also a few of the responses on here are still unclear whether we are talking about the bot or Wannabe himself. 04:54, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :* Firstly, there shouldn't be any issues with the pages that are fully protected. There is a difference between giving you sysop tools and your bot, and this discussion is for giving Host JD, and Host JD only these tools. There is no proof of you talking to Excel about this, so complaining that nothing has been done is, in my opinion, ignorant - you could have messaged myself or Zerouh for something to be done if you noticed that Excel had forgotten - So again, I'm not particularly happy that your using this as an argument for getting sysop. 10 Months ago you asked for your bot to have sysop powers and from what I have read it was indecisive. Lastly, I don't believe even your bot is in need of sysop tools. There is no need to do mass deletions, or mass moving of pages, which is what bots are used for. As I have yet to find valid reasons as to why this user needs sysop powers, I am against giving the user sysop tools. Thanks, 06:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) * Support In my opinion and clearly many others' he is a more than capable person of being an admin and the wiki could definitely benefit from that. Also he has the most achievement points and is currently the only one to have over 1,000. Azorrez Final Decisions Support *Support 23:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) * * * Against *Basically, there is no need for this user to have or be in need of sysop powers. 06:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) *Hm... Ya I'm gonna go with what he said ^ Srry Wannabe, but it's kinda true... And I WILL change my vote if you can show how this helps your bot. 07:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) *I share the opinion of MinigameGod. 16:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) *Reopened RfAs, enticed 10 users to get involved in community decisions, and oppose my own RfA. All in a weeks work. = ) 12:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) *Oppose per Wannabe lol. 19:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Return to Issue Given the retirement of Excel and the incredible inactivity of Zerouh, I believe the wikia is in need of another Administrator. I am therefor reopening this discussion. Rather than creating another page, I figured I would just place it here. While I haven't seen Host JD recently, he is by far one of the most activity members of the community. Please comment about the proposed initiative suggested. 03:47, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ''As kind a gesture as this seems, I will have to humbly decline. This Wiki is far too inactive and is losing more members than it gains, and I see no point in adding more Administrators to this project. Thanks, '' 18:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC)